


In The Mornings

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cute?, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, I lost, I'm Sorry, Smut, This Was a Dare, Ugh, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Just a small domestic scene between male reader and the Monster Girl, Holstaur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my boyfriend. If you find this, know that I suffered physical pain from this. I cranked this out in about thirty minutes, so please don't be too harsh on me.

Esmeralda opened her eyes sleepily, awoken by a sudden jerk in the bed springs. Her husband was on his side, facing away from her as he slept away. Esmeralda crept silently behind him, reaching with a gentle hand to slide across his abdomen, where she was immediately greeted with hard, warm flesh. She smiled, resting her head against the column between his neck and his shoulder, breathing in his masculine scent.

The two had only been married a mere three months, but combined with (Name)’s teasing and Esmeralda’s near insatiable sexual appetite, the two had mated on several occasions, the most recent being just the night before. Her grin became even wider, remembering how it had felt to have him inside her, the two completely intertwined as one. Just the thought of it was almost enough to rile up a certain aspect of her, but she shook her head, allowing a head full of curls to brush against the nape of (Name)’s neck.

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat at the sensation, before groaning softly and turning to face her. His mocha colored eyes were opened at half mast, barely taking in the admittedly breath-taking sight in front of him. (Name) smiled gently, revealing a mouthful of perfect teeth.

“Hey, love,” he said, yawning as he did so. It was rare that (Name) would call her such a sweet name without adding a demeaning slur. Esmeralda attributed this to the point that it was, in fact, seven o’clock in the morning. He raised one massive hand to pat the top of her head, ruffling the curls with abandon. “Guess you had a good sleep?”

She giggled quietly, pressing her enormous breasts against his stomach. Knowing that this was her own unique way of asking for affection, (Name) caressed the massive mounds of flesh gently, before scooping the girl into his arms. “You're a troublemaker, you know that?” He asked, in his usual low baritone. “That's good. I like bad girls, just not this early in the morning. You think you can wake up in about an hour, Ezzy?” 

Esmeralda nodded affirmatively, tucking her head of hair into his shoulder. He reached down to pinch one of her erect nipples, extracting a droplet of white liquid. She giggled, slapping his hand away. After all, it was his own idea that they should pursue other ideas than just sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all my additional subs that had to read this monstrosity of a fucking fic.


End file.
